Choices of The Future Familia
by STAPLEgirls
Summary: Miki and Misaki are all grown up, teens along side their fellow Vongola childern, Choices will be Made and suprises will unfold... Sequel to "A Moment in the Future". Children of 8059, D18, B26, 27K, 4914 ChikuKen, others will be mentioned later.


Kayla: HELLO AND WELCOME DEAR READERS! This is the first chapter of the sequel to "A Moment In The Future"! We hope you enjoy our adorable 11th generation. We put quiet a lot of work into making them, most are introduced this chapter.. one can't be introduced yet. _

K-Chan: Mm! Yes! They are quite adorable, we put a lot of our creativity in to create these loveable characters. We've come to grow to love our 11th gen resulted of favorite pairings and hope you guys would love them too! ^^

Kayla: Yeah, we are now working on this and the college fic so be prepared for them to randomly have new chapters since we don't know which we will update next. OH! And to have a little fun, why don't you guys comment and tell us which YOU think Miki likes... 'Cause honestly... he hasn't told us yet... and we made him!

K-Chan: Yup, yup! Not a word! Only a hint that Kayla got recently! Right?

Kayla: That's right! I was typing something on a place we RP them and my InnerMiki suddenly started thinking CUTE! Referring to one of them but I just can't figure out which he meant!

K-Chan: Yup! Well, bout time we ended here, right? Any words to add before Disclaimer, Kayla?

Kayla: Hmm I guess to just sit back, enjoy our adorable little mafia kids and remember to keep an eye out on who you think Miki is falling for. Let us know in your comments.

K-Chan: Who knows, you might figure it out before we do! ;3

Disclaimer~ We do not own this series or the lovely characters within it aside from our adorable 11th Gen kids and this plot! The rest belongs to the lovely and incredible Akira Amano!

* * *

"Miki! Misaki! Come down for breakfast, your Daddy and I have to leave soon and it's almost time for you to leave for school!" Yamamoto called cheerfully up the stairs so the twins could hear him.

"Do as Papa says you two! Or am I going to have to come up there and toss water on you guys to wake you?" Gokudera add to Yamamoto's cheerful call with his warning. They had always done it like this, Yamamoto the cheerful call and Gokudera the added threats if the call wasn't answered.

Misaki sighed and rolled her malachite eyes as she added the finishing touches to her short dark hair and straightened out her Punk-Gothic shirt and ripped jeans. "Coming Papa! I'll get Miki!" She called downstairs before heading to her brother's room through the connecting bathroom that neither of them uses much aside from going to one another's rooms to hang out and talk. "Miki! Daddy is threatening to use a bucket of Water again, you up and ready?"

Miki looked up where he was finishing a bit of homework he hadn't done the night before, yawning and rubbing his eye. "Ah? Time to head down already?" He asked as he put his backpack on and stood up, "I hope they cooked something good, I'm starving!" He said with a laugh as he got ready to head down.

"Yeah. Time for school, going to stick close to me again today?" Misaki asked as she hoisted her black and red bag over her shoulder a "Got Yaoi?" pin on one of the shoulder straps as she settled it onto her back and waited for Miki to finish getting ready so they both could head downstairs together.

Miki sighed at her question, "Yeah, Sorry I have to keep doing that Misaki... but if I don't those two will start bickering more, they are great friends but when alone with me they are always at each other's throats," He smiled apologetically to his sister as he started down the stairs and towards the kitchen, "Morning Papa, morning Daddy!" He smiled when he reached the kitchen and sat down at the table across from his parents to eat.

Misaki gave a light smile and ruffled her brother's hair "I know Miki, but that just proves how cute and uke you are! Not to mention moe at times, nee?" She said with a grin before following him down and going to hug Gokudera and then Yamamoto. "Morning Daddy, morning Papa." She greeted them before going over and sitting at the table with Miki, dropping her bag next to her seat. "Nee, what's for breakfast? Western or Eastern today?" She asked though really she was asking who cooked today, though Gokudera did try his hand at eastern foods on occasion and the same with Yamamoto, they pretty much cooked to their specialties.

"Eastern, Takeshi woke up early today and made breakfast since he was up first," Gokudera replied with a nod at his and Yamamoto's twins. "Come on, let's eat ourselves and send them off before we meet with the Tenth and I head to the hospital." He said before moving to kiss Yamamoto and then sit at the table himself. "Oi, it's not like it's the first time you've seen it." He added at an eye rolling Misaki who was grinning at the same time.

Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle at them, as he leaned over and kisses Gokudera's cheek, "Hayato be nice, you know she is only teasing. You two both like seeing your Daddy and I lovingly like this right?" He asked them both with a wink, "Anyway eat up, it's a long day, and Misaki do you have Kendo this afternoon?"

Miki grinned and shook his head at his family's usual antics, "Of course Papa, its great seeing the two of you so happy!" He laughed a bit as he began to eat, "Ah! It's tastes really good!" He smiled happily, having always sort of favored Eastern meals for some reason.

"Hn, I know. You know that I like saying it regardless, idiot" Gokudera replied, using the insult from so long ago as a term of endearment. It was obvious that that was what the term was as his tone was affectionate and light without a single trace of hostility within it.

"Ah, let me think…" Misaki replied as she thought back to when they were told the practice days as there was an upcoming tournament that would be happening the next month before she nodded. "Yeah, Practice today and all next week since the tournament is coming up soon, is everyone coming by the way? Since I know Uncle Tsuna and everyone usually enjoy going to see all our events. I'm betting Fuuta-nii is going to be there too, right? He comes to everything."

"I'm sure they will all come, Misaki. So you better kick all your opponents' butts for us!" Miki looked up from his food and smiled at his sister, "If not Daddy and I will bomb them," He added laughing.

Yamamoto chuckled at all of his families enthusiasm, "Okay, and remember if you need any extra practice, we can work on it together after you finish your homework and on the weekends. Oh! But not tomorrow since we all have to go to Aki-kun's birthday party."

Misaki grinned at her brother "Right" she exclaimed before blinking and grinning at Miki again "Riiiiight~ The Undicesimo's party is tomorrow, I bet he'll be glad you went Miki," she said with a light smile, her teasing showing that the two of them were quite close as brothers and sisters went though it could have been the fact that they were twins more than anything, that she could tease Miki as she liked to do at times. She stuck out her tongue at him after her teasing statement, "I'm kidding of course, but I'm betting those two'll be bickering as soon as they see you, as always," She smiled. "You are lucky though Miki, to have those two care about you so much."

Miki blushed at this, "I know, but still how they act is really embarrassing..." He sighed a bit, "But I just wish they would calm down about it..."

Gokudera listened to the two talk and eat a while before he glanced at the clock "Ah, time for us to leave Takeshi. Be careful today, you never know what's out there," He said to the twins before he got up and rinsed his plate at the sink, cleaning it up for use at another time that day.

"Oh your right! We have to leave now you two! Have a good day and take care of yourselves!" Yamamoto told them as he gathered his work things, walking around to hug them both, "Okay come on Hayato lets get going."

Misaki grinned again a moment before turning to wave goodbye to their parents. "Have a nice day at work Daddy, Papa. We'll see you when we get home!" She said as Gokudera nodded and went to give her and her brother each a hug in one of his few regular signs of affection for the two of them.

"Be good you two and don't let those other boys stress you too much, Miki. Take care of him Misaki." Gokudera told them once his hugs were done and he gave his two other regular signs of affection, a hair ruffle he usually reserved for Miki and a kiss to Misaki's forehead as an action reserved for her, before he kissed Yamamoto again and walk out with him to head off to work.

"Okay Daddy I'll try to not let it bother me... have a good day at work, you too Papa!" Miki smiled at them, happy for his parents caring ways.

"Bye-bye you two," Yamamoto smiled as followed soon after Gokudera to head off to his job as well.

After they left Miki turned to his sister, "Hey Misaki? If we get to school early enough... will you help me with the rest of my homework?"

Misaki waved goodbye before looking back at Miki. "Hmm? Which homework do you need help with?" she asked as she finished her food and went to rinse her dishes in the sink. "If we leave now we might be able to get there early, maybe we can even get to school before Falco and Undicesimo so you can actually work without the distraction of them bickering.

"With the rest of my math problems, I was having trouble with the second worksheet," Miki told explained to his sister as he took prepared his backpack and put the rest of the dishes in the sink, "Yes, we should get going now before they get there... or at least try to..."

"We might," Misaki said, clapping Miki on his back, as she went about the kitchen to throw together the pre-made stuff their parents left them into a pair of lunches for her and Miki. "Make sure you're all set to go," She added once she was done and double checked to make sure she had everything before hefting her back on her back, slipping her arms through the straps, and slipped on her shoes at the door before she turned to wait for Miki, bag lunches clutched firmly in her hands.

"Right, I think this is all of it, I'm coming!" Miki nodded as he hurriedly put on his backpack, and headed to the door, putting his shoes on as well. He looked up at his sister smiling, "Okay, lets get going now Misaki.'

Misaki gave a well hidden giggle at what her brother said before she nodded, "Alright, let's go!" She said as she started off towards the school hoping, for her brother's sake that Falco and Aki will not have arrived yet by the time that she and Miki would reach the school, and honestly did want to help her brother to do well in school, she liked seeing him and their parents happy when he got good grades. She sighed a bit as she knew her being the fifth out of their grade with the best scores on tests and things wasn't as irregular as her brother getting a high grade. Once she was done thinking that through she started up a conversation with Miki so as to pass the time while they walked. She decided to tease him a bit more and brought the conversation around to the boys who had a tendency to bicker whenever her brother was in the vicinity and even when he wasn't they found something concerning Miki to bicker about. "So," Misaki began with the tell tale grin on her face that told of teasing to come, "Have you decided which one you like best yet?" she asked, grinning the whole time she spoke.

Miki's face instantly lit up, "MI-MISAKI! Don't ask me things like that! It's embarrassing!" He pouted a bit looking her before sighing, knowing he honestly needed to discuss it, "I really don't know, Falco is kind to me, and fun to hang around, and his clumsiness is actually pretty cute. But the Juichidaime is really kind to me as well and very helpful when we have to do small things for our future in the Vongola, and he's able to make all of feel safe. That's another reason I don't know what to do, even though they bicker, those two are really close friends also..." He said trailing off at the end sighing again, "I was thinking of asking both you and Alamaro for help, but well if I ask him he will just start grinning and laughing or acting like he didn't hear anything."

"Mm. Alamaro would be a bad choice to talk about that with," Misaki said as all traces of teasing disappeared due to shifting into a serious discussion, "You know I want you to be happy too, so you gotta see who really makes you happy. Both Falco and the Undicesimo are really good people with different traits that make them who they are. You need to figure out who fits with you best and who you like the most, though it is a bit early yet, isn't it? We've got all of high school and they only recently just started to really show how they feel about you last year. Though, I know both of them have liked you for a long time, even when we were little kids. I bet Falco liked you back then, even though his ways of showing it were a bit… childish. It's the same with the Undicesimo, though he showed it differently then. It was sort of how he shows it now though he's doing it more often. Falco, on the other hand went the opposite way in he used to like picking on the one he liked. You probably thought it was regular bullying, didn't you?" she said as she went through all the things she had observed about her brother and his two biggest fans ever since they were in about the first grade.

"Yeah, I know I still have plenty of time, but I don't want to lead either of them along, and I really don't want any strain to be on the Family, especially with Juichidaime's inheritance ceremony coming up in just a few years, and those two still bickering, won't be good," Miki nodded as they approached the school, "But honestly when I alone with him, I start to feel slightly more flustered when I am around..." He stopped mid sentence when he noticed a few familiar faces up ahead.

As soon as they were close enough too fully make out the familiar faces, one face noticed them and called out "Misakiiiiiiiii Mikiiiiiiiiiii! You're here, byan! Let's play, byan!" Leo said as he got closer to the two of them.

Misaki sighed, "/He/ had to be here early… didn't he…? Ah… Look, Alamaro too… expressionless as usual…" She added after seeing who the other face belonged to, "At least Undicesimo and Falco aren't here yet," She managed to finish before both her and Miki were suddenly clung onto by their two years younger "puppy" Leo Kakimoto, black hair in a messy and spiky example of bed head and light brown eyes, a faint birthmark that stretched across his nose in a simple line that curved up a bit at the farthest ends of his eyes. "Leo… we don't have time to play with you right now…" Misaki started to say only to be met by puppy dog eyes that were almost even with her and Miki's own finely tuned pouts. "Leo… fine… let me help Miki with his math work and then we'll play with you at lunch, k?" she said giving a light hair ruffle to their youngest friend.

"Yay, byan! Ah, Miki too, byan?" Leo said as he turned his still puppy pouting eyes to Miki, anyone could picture a pair of ears and a wagging tail on this boy who was so much like his Daddy, especially with the prospect of playing.

Miki, made a reaction similar to his sisters at Leo's actions, "Yeah Leo, we will play later okay? Anyway good morning Leo, you too Alamaro " He smiled at the younger one lightly before turning to Alamaro, "Both of you are coming to the Juichidaime's party tomorrow right?"

"Shishi, of course we are going. And why would I want to miss another battle between the little boss and the clumsy birdie?" The expressionless boy said as he let out a small laugh, his short, slightly curly green bangs covering his own eyes, making it difficult for the others to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Of course, byan! Parties are fun, byan!" Leo said excitedly as he released Misaki and Miki to simply bounce on his heels, full of energy, "Ah! Hey anyone- oh… right… work… I was going to ask if anyone wanted to watch me try a new move Uncle Ryohei showed me yesterday, byan…" He looked sad as he turned away, not wanting to really ask Alamaro as he doubted the other would agree anyway, "I need to burn off some energy, byan… see you guys later, byan…" he finished before starting to go.

Misaki exchanged a look with Miki, feeling bad that their friend didn't have anyone else to show the move to. "Miki…" She began, knowing she didn't have to finish as she silently completed what she was saying. She knew Miki got the hint and waited for him to answer.

"Right..." Miki nodded to his sister, not wanting to upset Leo, he was annoying, but he was still one of their friends none-the-less, "I'll watch your new move after school Leo, and if we have enough time for it before she has to leave, I am sure Misaki will also okay?"

"It's a wonder the mutt hasn't realized he has the two of you wrapped around his finger yet..." Alamaro said as he watched them, face still showing very little emotion.

"Huh?" Leo turned to look at Alamaro in confusion, "What do you mean, byan?" He asked, clearly not realizing exactly what the other boy meant, obviously he'd gotten most of his genes from his Daddy and not that many from his Papa.

Misaki shot a look at Alamaro, "We aren't wrapped around his finger Alamaro, we're /good/ friends and want to make our friends happy as we hate to see them sad, right Miki?" she replied as she ruffled Leo's hair, finding his cluelessness a tiny bit cute like one would find a small child cute, or at least that's what she told herself whenever the younger boy did something particularly clueless and cute... "Come on, I want to help Miki at least a little bit before the other two get here, why don't we all head inside?" She suggested after they talked a few moments.

"Yeah, we just want all of our friends to be as happy as possible," Miki agreed as he watched them all, "Yes, let's head in so we can get started, if I'm right we still have about twenty minutes before they stop their race to stop the other from seeing me first..."

"Shishi, who wants to bet that Sparkles will get here first, but just because Birdie trips on his shadow again?" Alamaro asked them as he started walking towards the school entrance.

"Yeah, about that, should be enough for a bit to get done. Either of you two need help?" Misaki replied before she turned to Leo and Alamaro with her question, "And really, though you're probably right Alamaro you don't need to call the Undicesimo 'sparkles' or even Falco 'birdie'," She sighed a bit as she knew the usually expressionless boy never listened to her when it came to matters such as this.

"Ah… I might, byan," Leo replied once work assistance was brought up he started focusing on that rather then play, it may not seem like it at first but he honestly did want to do well in school despite his personality type.

"Shishi, I can call them anything I wish, and I do not need help, I am the son of a prince, I can do as I please," Alamaro commented, allowing a small grin to appear on his face for a brief moment.

"Even if that was an excuse for things, this would not be one of those times Alamaro..." Miki sighed as he started heading towards into the school.

Misaki sighed a bit and shook her head "Doesn't your Daddy always say your Papa is a /Fallen/ Prince? So I don't think that counts as being the son of a prince, anyway," She turns to Leo, "Come with us then and I'll help both you and Miki before Undicesimo and Falco get here, ok?"

"Alright, byan!" Leo replied excitedly, he liked getting help from Misaki as she was probably the smartest out of their entire group of friends aside from Alamaro,. "Thanks Misaki!" He said happily as he grinned with his eyes closed, "Let's go, byan!" he added before bounding off to the school entrance.

"Papa and I know Daddy only says that as a way to annoy Papa, shishishi, he doesn't mean it at all... and I don't ever hear him calling him fallen when they are alone..." Alamaro commented as he followed the rest of them to the school.

Miki sighed as he headed in and found his seat, pulling out his homework, "Okay I need to get to work on this."

Misaki rolled her eyes at Alamaro's excuse "He probably doesn't because I bet your Papa keeps him quiet and distracted. That's how it always is in these stories" She said as she held out the latest edition of B Boys magazine. "Ok, Miki, let me know when you get stuck, same to you Leo."

"Yeah, thanks, byan!" Leo responded after he pulled out his own work and got started on it, working diligently.

"Right, thanks Misaki," Miki nods to his sister as he starts working getting some of it, but after the first few easy questions he gets really confused, "Ah... Misaki... I think I need your help now.

"Shishi, you two better hurry up I think I see them coming," Alamaro warned as he looked out the window towards the street in front of the school, seeing what appeared to be their friends in the distance.

"Which problems?" Misaki asked as she leaned over to see the problems easier. She ignored Alamaro for the moment as she focused on helping Miki before the approaching distractions could interfere.

Leo looked up at Alamaro's words though and went over to see the two approaching boys himself, "Ah! They aren't arguing, byan! They must not be talking about Miki then!" He pointed out as if he didn't just state something that was glaringly obvious to start with.

"All of the ones on this page," Miki explained showing her the problems he had to answer, "And please hurry before those two get any closer... it's like they have radar on me..."

"Of course they aren't talking about him... probably something their parents are making them discuss about the two 'families'..." Alamaro pointed out; considering that was one of the few things they talked about without bickering.

Misaki glanced up and noted how close Aki and Falco were getting before she nodded and quickly went through the problems with him and closed the assistance with a regular "Get it now?" that she asked after explaining whenever she helped her friends and her brother.

"Ah! Maybe, byan!" Leo replied with a couple of nods before calling over his shoulder "Five minutes till they get here, byan!"

Falco and Aki were indeed discussing the matters of their families as a matter of fact as they headed up to the school before the two of them looked up and noticed Miki before then proceeding to race up the stairs and head up to the classroom. Falco showed a less then graceful fall at the first step to push off into a run, unceremoniously falling flat on his face after tripping over his own feet as Aki made it to the classroom first, as always, and five minutes after Leo had spoken.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for the help Misaki!" Miki smiled up at his sister and smiling, sighing when he sees Aki standing at the doorway, "Good morning Juichidaime," He smiled over at his friend, ignoring how Alamaro was handing Leo money for guessing how long it would take for Aki to get there.

"Miki~!" Aki half sang before he moved to glomp onto the silver haired boy. "How are you today?" He asked cheerfully as Falco stomped through the door, displeased at his clumsiness making him lose the routine race to get to see Miki first that he and Aki had started ever since they both started liking the other boy and found out they both did, and promptly tripped… again.

"Geez, you always get here first Aki! You take advantage of that embarrassing trait of mine that I got from Papa, don't you?" Falco said as he picked himself up from the floor and glared over at the future eleventh Vongola boss.

Aki simply grinned over at Falco and continued to hug Miki before finally letting go and taking his seat behind Misaki as he could tell she was getting ready to tell them to get to their seats and classes, it was routine for them all.

Misaki sighed and muttered a quiet "Here we go again…" before she got up and got between them, blocking their view from one another. "Come on guys, class is going to start soon, get in your seats and head to your classes, Alamaro, Leo." She said as she shooed them off.

Leo took on the look of a kicked puppy, wanting to stay, but knowing he should and how important it was to attend class, not to mention the fact Misaki was telling them to leave… he sighed and glomped onto both Miki and Misaki once more before he headed to class.

"Right... we should head to class now... we'll be back after class," Alamaro said and let out one of his rather rare 'Papa like' grins, "Have fun today Miki."

Miki sighed and laid his head down on his desk due to all the chaos, "Bye you two see you later and hello to you too Falco," He nodded as he lifted his head up, "How are you today? You too Juichidaime?"

Misaki waved goodbye to the two as they left before taking her own seat and nodded at Miki's words "Yeah, how are you guys?" she asked alongside her brother.

Falco was sitting in his seat shortly after Aki had taken his "Ah, I'm fine…" He said as he scratched his cheek a bit and pulled out his notebook.

"Hmm? I'm fine. Plus I got to hug Miki today, so I'm happy" Aki replied, ignoring the glares that Falco was currently throwing at him.

"That's good that you are both okay, and Juichidaime, please don't act like hugging me is a prize, and that goes for you also Falco..." Miki sighed as he turned around in his desk to look at them, "Oh, Daddy and Papa forgot to ask your Dad yesterday, what time is your party tomorrow Juichidaime?"

"Aww… but hugging you is as good as one!" Aki replied cheerfully before answering the party question. "Ah, I think Daddy and Mama were planning on having it at around 2:00 PM. Ah! How are your Daddy and Papa, you two? Daddy was wondering if they were doing well, even though your Daddy checks in regularly" he asked as he looked at the other two.

"Daddy is just like he was, seen probably an hour ago by yours. Papa is fine too, he has to train a lot though, his team is up against some toughies this time," Misaki replied before starting into a quick and simple rundown of the chances of Yamamoto's team against their opponents.

"Yeah, they are both doing fine, and I am sure Papa will win, as long as the rest of his team is well trained as well," Miki grinned a bit, having fully confidence in both of his parents jobs, "Oh, and speaking of parents, how are yours doing Falco?" He asked, not wanting him to feel left out of the convo since he was already pouting about before.

"Ah, Mine? Same as always, Papa clings to Daddy and Daddy beats him up. They seem to be getting along more now though but it could just be me." Falco replied before looking over at Aki "Oi Ak-" he began before betting cut off by the bell. "Ah…"

"There's the bell, and the teacher is here." Misaki said glancing up to see the Teacher hurrying in.

Aki nodded and sat back in his seat "2:00 PM, ok?" he said before they all looked to the front and started paying attention to the class.

Miki nodded okay at the time, "Okay, we'll be there then." He agreed and turned forward and started listening to the teacher.

"Of course we will, it's your birthday Undicesimo." Misaki replied before settling in her seat and starting to take notes

"I'll be there too, of course" Falco added in once Misaki had finished speaking, he too went to take notes after settling in his seat.


End file.
